


Senior Quote

by merryfortune



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, ambiguous time period, extremely mild sexual references, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5208500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryfortune/pseuds/merryfortune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami shares what he would like his senior quote to be, even though Kuroko tells him that they don't have those in Japanese year books.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Senior Quote

**Author's Note:**

> I don't actually know if they do the senior quote thing in Japan. I would imagine not though and I did do a quick google search about it but I didn't find anything to point to "yes".

Kuroko and Kagami had just came from their favourite burger joint, although earlier than usual. Still in the mood to hang out as it was midday on a Sunday, Kuroko had followed Kagami home so now the two were content to sit on the lounge in Kagami’s apartment. Neither had turned the television on yet.

‘Do you know what I’ve been thinking about a lot lately?’ Kagami asked.

‘No.’ Kuroko replied.

‘My senior quote.’ Kagami said.

‘Really, why?’ Kuroko asked. He was trying to allude to the fact that he didn’t know what it was, well he could work out what it probably was from “senior quote” but he still wasn’t completely certain.

Kagami glanced at Kuroko and picked up on his boyfriend’s allusion. ‘Oh, in America, in our Year Books, seniors can put a quote with their picture in it.’ Kagami explained.

‘I thought so.’ Kuroko said. ‘So, what were you thinking as putting as your senior quote?’

‘Well, I thought we’d do something a bit tongue-in-cheek.’ Kagami began.

‘We?’ Kuroko echoed.

‘Yeah. I’d put something like “Life’s all about life’s simple pleasures, like blowing bubbles” and then yours could be like “Call me bubbles because I rise to the top of the basketball court”.’ Kagami said.

Kuroko stifled a giggle. ‘That’s silly.’ he said.

‘I know. But it’s an awesome pun.’ Kagami said.

‘How long did you spend on that one?’ Kuroko inquired.

Kagami blushed. ‘Longer than I’d like to admit.’ he replied and Kuroko laughed for real. He liked the sounds of Kuroko’s real laugh.

‘It’s a shame we don’t have senior quotes in Japanese year books.’ Kuroko said.

‘We’re not Facebook official yet. How about...?’ Kagami said.

‘Nope.’ Kuroko said and he got up.

‘Aw, c’mon...’ Kagami whined and Kuroko continued onto the door.


End file.
